I Wanna Marry You Ross
by rachgreengeller
Summary: For the wonderful Friends Board...chaos ensues as Rachel and Ross preapare for their wedding
1. Chapter 1

These characters are the property of BKC Productions. The wedding planner laid the fabrics across the table. Rachel turned to Monica since she was the expert. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married. Oh it wasn't her first wedding, there was the ill fated marriage to Dr. Barry Farber, and then there was the drunken wedding . The funny thing was that she was marrying quite possibly the only man that she ever loved and the one who ever really loved her.

"Now there is salmon and mauve ,and then there is the puice." The wedding planner had spread out the swatches so Rachel could pick which ones would cover the tables. The dresses were already taken care of , since there was going to be four bridesmaids. Her mother had insisted on Amy and Jill , even though she was very adamant that she only wanted her best friends as her bridesmaids. Monica had to be maid of honor. Rachel had originally promised that to Phoebe that she would be her maid of honor. This was after Monica was Phoebe's and Rachel was Monica's. But then just as Phoebe backed down as Monica's, she backed down as Rachel's. ……..

Rachel remembered when Monica told her about the conversation between her and Phoebe.

"But when I got married , you were mine." Phoebe argued. "And I wanted to kill you." Monica gave her a dirty look. "I only wanted your wedding to be special, since you deserved it for the crummy life you had." Monica hated to say that, but she was mad at her friend.

"I don't care what you were promised. I should be Rachel's maid of honor. I have known her forever and she is marrying my brother." Monica argued. The two kept arguing back and forth until Phoebe realized that just as it meant a lot for Rachel, it meant the same for her. Phoebe came over and put her hand on Monica's shoulder. "We are all happy for them, but I think that you should be the matron of honor. Rachel and you have a very special bond and that bond is that you are like sisters. Now she will be your sister." Monica wiped her eyes and hugged her friend. "Thank you Phoebe ," she whispered.

"Here is the dress." Rachel was returned to the present from her reverie. The seamstress came out with Sandra walking with her. "I have been working on the alterations. So I hope that they are to your specifications." Rachel took the dress and walked into the dressing room. There was a full length gold leaf mirror and she took off her capris and tank top. With her mother's help, she pulled the many yards of chiffon over head as she was wrapped in the Vera Wang creation. Pulling her hair in a clip, she secured the veil to her own head. Monica came in and peaked. "Well let's see. " Rachel waltzed out of the dressing room. Monica was speechless. Phoebe clapped her hands. "You look gorgeous dear." Sandra said as she stood behind her daughter. Monica got behind her as well. "You are going to make a beautiful bride." Rachel began to go back in time again.

"Monica, some guy at your building that was swinging a big hammer said you might be here and you are , you are." Rachel squealed excited. Her hair was plastered to her head and her dress was soak and wet. She had to get away. She did not love him. But where should she go? There was her old friend , Monica , who lived in the city, maybe she could go there.

This is Joey, This is Chandler , This is Phoebe , and you remember my brother Ross….Rachel tried to remember him. She knew Monica had an older brother and he had always been nice to her. He seemed to look a lot different then she remembered him.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a beautiful woman who was approaching middle age , but still very attractive. Her hair still had the same golden glow , her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she smiled the biggest smile. Emma came over and peaked through the folds of the dress. "You look pretty mommy." She smiled. Rachel started to tear up. "Thank you honey." She picked up the tiny toddler and held her in her arms. She still remembered the day this piece of heaven came into her and Ross' life. She couldn't imagine life without her.

Monica took out the large book that she had made when she heard that Ross had proposed. Chandler shook his head and patted his brother in law when he informed him that the next six months were going to be torture. Monica had made a wedding check list .

"Okay we have the tables covered. Napkins, the dress, the flowers, " she moved the pen across the page. Rachel put back on her clothes and then grabbed her purse .

"Come on , we are meeting the guys at Central Perk." Monica said as she pushed the stroller with her two one year olds in it. Rachel walked out with Emma trailing behind her. Phoebe pulled herself up from the chair since she was now eight months pregnant. Mike and her had finally succeeded and she was going to get to have her own baby.

"I'll see you later." Sandra said as she kissed her daughter and then leaned down for a hug from her granddaughter. Then she was off.

Chandler and Ross sat on the orange couch as Mike brought them over their drinks. "I told you , that woman is obsessed." Chandler said to Ross and Mike.

"You don't have to tell me anything, remember , I lived with her for eighteen years." Ross said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah but there is something about weddings that makes her crazy." Chandler started to say until he saw the girls coming. "Oh hi sweetie." He said as Monica came in the coffee shop. Monica took out her book. "Now you guys have your tux fittings tomorrow." She announced with feeling.

"Hi darling." Rachel said as she sat down and kissed her fiancée. Emma ran up and jumped in her father's lap. "Hi Daddy." She screeched. Ross bent down and gave her a kiss. "Did you and Mommy have fun?" Emma nodded her little head.

"Can you even start a thought without mentioning this wedding?" Chandler sighed as he kissed his wife. Erica was eating her blanket and Jack was playing with the plastic flowers. "Oh look honey." Monica said as she noticed her son waving the flowers around. Chandler got up and ripped them from his hands. "I will not have my son acting like that."

"Even if his father does get pedicures and enjoys bubble baths?" laughed Monica.

Phoebe had Mike sit her down on the couch. Then he walked over and got her some herbal tea. "Keep that up Mike and we are going to ask Gunther to hire you as a waiter." Chandler laughed. Mike sat down and patted her hand. "Anything for my little mommy to be."

"Honey, everything is taken care of, we are going to have the most beautiful wedding and nothing is going to go wrong." Rachel cooed.

"I still can't believe you are having nothing to do with this wedding." Mike said as he rubbed Phoebe's back.

"I learned my lesson ,the best way to handle this wedding stuff is to leave it up to the women." Ross said.

"Yeah and it took him three tries to finally learn it." Laughed Chandler."Now I am hungry so let's get some dinner."

"You've been hanging around Joey so much that now you are starting to sound like him." Giggled Monica.

"And you have been married to him for so long, now you are making wisecracks." Said Phoebe.

"I'm scared." Said Rachel. "And why is that honey?" Ross said as he put his arm around . "Does this mean that I am going to start talking about dinosaurs ?"

Hello this is a special story. It is for the Friends Board Everlasting Love wedding month. Now there are a few dedications … to my fellow lobster lovers especially you Barb P, … for helping me through a difficult time right now… to my sis Jen, for always making me smile , a


	2. Ross and Chandler make a bet

Ross stood in front of the mirror as the tailor made the final alterations. It was a beautiful ash gray morning coat with an ascot. This was to be a very fancy affair after all. As he stood looking at himself , he was reminded of the last time he wore this kind of formal wear. Rachel and him had gone round and round on it. Chandler told him to just give in, that would let him have some peace. Since Rachel gown was Vera Wang , there was no way she would walk down the aisle without him looking as she said."as classy as he was."

"Dad do I have to wear this?" Ben asked as he pulled at the ascot around his neck. "Son if I have to , so do you." Since Ben was a little bit older, he would not be the ring bearer. He was actually given the job of walking his grandmother and Rachel's mother to the front of the assembly. Ross had to smile, Ben was now almost thirteen years old. He would soon have to start talking to Carol about his bar mitzvah.

"I should just get a ticket that says one free tuxedo when you rent three." Laughed Chandler. "This will be the third one." Ross gave him a look. "Are you going to just make jokes about the fact that I am getting married again?" Ross said as he rolled his eyes. "No, I also plan on making jokes about the fact that you said the wrong name at a wedding and also how drunk you were at the last one." Laughed Chandler. Ross had an idea. He put his arm around Chandler. "Tell you what, if you can go through the rest of this week, and the wedding , without making a crack, I will give you five hundred dollars." He said . Chandler remembered a similar bet that he lost. But he would give it a try. "And what happens if I don't? " he was curious. "You will owe me five hundred dollars and you will have to listen to my dinosaur stories for an entire month and say nothing. " Chandler popped up. "And if I win, you will have to listen to my dumb jokes for a month." The two men shook hands. "It's a bet." Ross started to snicker , he knew he would crack.

Jack came over dressed in the gray morning coat. "I don't see why I can't wear my old tux." He moaned."Dad, it's not me , it's the wedding planner. She wanted a formal wedding, and this is formal daytime wear. Ross tried to explain.

"That damn ex wife and her wedding planner." Grumbled Leonard as he pulled at his own collar. Sandra wanted to make this the most beautiful wedding that she could. It was very obvious that Jill and Amy would never be married , so she wanted to have a beautiful , resplendent wedding. Both families had agreed that they would pay for this wedding. This of course caused a large explosion…….

"WHAT!" screamed Monica as she sat in Rachel and Ross' living room. "I can't believe this." She said as she leaped up. "He has been married a total of three times. You paid when he married the lesbian, you paid when he married the British bitch, then he gets drunk and married again."

"We didn't pay for that one." Jack was quick to point out. "And that Waltham guy who wanted me to pay for the redecorating and landscaping , well she made me pay for that one." He said as he pointed a finger at Judy. "Well I thought that one would stick." She said looking away from Monica.

Monica stood up and walked over to her mother. "You told me that when Chandler and I got married, you had no money. You had spent the Monica wedding fund. Now he comes to you , wedding number four and you are willing to pay ." Monica was furious.

Sandra stood up. "My Rachel never had a decent wedding." She defended herself. "Leonard stood up too. "Yes , she did I paid forty thousand dollars when she was going to marry Barry. She was the one who ran out on it."

Ross knew what he had to do. "It is not as if I don't have any savings. He turned to his parents. "No I don't think that you should have to pay for another one of my weddings. I am an adult and I have a very good job, plus it is not fair to Monica." Then he got up and walked back over to where Rachel was sitting. "This is the woman I have wanted my whole life. I know there will be no more weddings, this will be the last one." He said as he kissed her. Leonard walked over and took out his checkbook. "Geller, this is my pumpkin, and I want my pumpkin to have the best. Tell me an amount and I will help with this wedding." Rachel started to cry as she wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you Daddy."

As the men were fitted with their tuxes. , Ross received a call on his cell phone. He smiled when he realized that it was his other best man, in a shop in California.  
"Hey Joe." He smiled. Joey stood proudly in front of the mirror as Alex watched him model the tuxedo. My he did look handsome. Joey was so glad that he wanted to have Chandler and him as best men . Ross could not make up his mind, so he made the same choice as London. Rachel may have had her sisters, but as her matrons of honor, she had finally decided that she would follow her husband to be, and make Phoebe and Monica her maids of honor. Tiny little Jack, now three would be walked up and he would be the ring bearer. Emma would of course be the flower girl with Erica. Emma would also join her parents at the altar since they were to be also joined as a family.

"Hey Ross, I must say I look pretty sharp. " Joey smiled as he talked on the cell. "I'll say ." cooed Alex as she planted a kiss on Joey's cheek. "Alex thinks I look hot." Joey said as he turned to model the tux. "That's good. You get yours and I will see you in a few days." Ross said as he handed Chandler the phone. "That was Joey, he was getting fitted in California. His girlfriend was with him." Chandler laughed. "Still can't believe he has actually been with one girl this long.It has to be a record."

"I can't wait to finally meet Alex." Ross said as he took off the coat. "I mean we have only heard her in the background or Joey has gone on about her. I think this is going to be the one." Ross was so happy because his friend was finally going to settle down to one woman.

Alex giggled as she watched Joey strike a male model pose. "What ? I think I would have made a good model." Alex looked at him and she totally agreed. "I can't wait to finally meet your friends. I mean you have told me so much about them. You are going to be the most handsome man at this wedding. "

Mike strolled over in his tux. "I just wanted to say once again thank you Ross for letting me be in this wedding. I know we haven't known each other long, but you guys have been so great about including me in your group. I am kind of sorry about the whole mix up when we got married." Ross put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "That's okay. You have been so good to our friend Phoebe, and that is why I want you to be a part of mine and Rachel's special day. " Ross looked over to see if Chandler would make a comment . Chandler just put his arm around Ross and said, "I think it is great that my two best friends are getting married." Ross just looked at him and Chandler gave him a defiant lookl. Oh he would crack , he knew he would.

"The invitations are here." " screamed Monica as she put them in the middle of her table. Rachel carefully opened the box as she took away the tissue paper that covered the invitations. "They did a beautiful job,"said Sandra as she took one out. It was a pale pink with a tissue paper overlay and two hearts one said Ross and the other said Rachel.

"On this day we celebrate our love… Dr Leonard Green and Sandra Green and Mr. and Mrs. Jack Geller invite you to the union of their children Rachel Karen and Ross Eustace…at the Plaza on February 14, 2006. RSVP." Rachel heard the words spoken but she still couldn't believe her ears. She still thought this was all a dream.

"Am I really getting married ? Finally?" she asked. Monica came over with tears in her eyes. "Yes, you are finally getting married. In just a few weeks , you are going to be Rachel Geller."

Another memory of another invitation came to her mind. She remembered sitting on the couch and staring at the eggshell colored envelope marked Miss Rachel Greene. She looked at the RSVP and marked no. She couldn't go to this wedding, it would be weird . After all it was Ross' wedding.

"No…" cried Monica when she saw her put a mark by the word no. Rachel started to tear up. "Monica I can't . He is my ex boyfriend and it would just be very awkward." Monica knew this was going to be hard on her best friend and she also had a feeling deep down that she was still in love with him.

"Ill take care of these this time." Said Monica as she grabbed them. "I still remember what happened when Rachel took care of my invitations." Rachel had a smile. "Yeah I'll say." She said coyly. Emma picked up one of the invitations. "What this?" she said as she handed it to her mother. "This is an invitation to Mommy and Daddy's wedding so people will come."

Several days later, Gunther stood at the counter of the coffee shop . Someone had brought in the mail. Gunther stared at the pale pink envelope that was in his hands. He opened it up and then he started to sniffle. "Rachel why?" was all he could say.


	3. Joey and Alex arrive

Chandler sat at the wheel of the SUV in the pick up area. He told Monica that he would go to the airport to pick up Joey. Monica thought that would keep him out of the wedding plans. Everyone was so busy, between showers and fittings, Monica arguing with the caterer, Rachel arguing with the florist. Ross arguing with Rachel. Chandler was the one who needed a vacation.

"Buddy." He heard a familiar voice say. Chandler turned his head and saw his best friend in the word running toward the vehicle. Joey looked exactly the same. Right next to him was a blonde girl with blue eyes. She had the most beautiful smile under her sunglasses. Chandler got out of the car and he hugged his friend tightly. Joey laid his head on his friend's shoulder. For this was the hug of two men, but men who were like brothers. Chandler and Joey's eyes were actually misting up.

"Chandler this is Alex." Shyly she walked over and extended her hand. "Hi I have heard so much about all of you." She smiled . "I bet you are excited about your brother in law's wedding."

"It's been a long time coming. But hey, welcome, is this your first trip to New York? " Chandler asked as he put the bags in the car.

Alex started to bubble like a little girl. "Yes, and Joey is going to show me everything. The Knicks, where to get the best pizza, where to get the best meatball sandwiches."

Chandler had to laugh, it sounded like Joey truly found his dream girl. She shared his one main passion food. She also looked at him different than other girls had, including Rachel. Maybe it was time for Joey to settle down as well.

"Where is everybody?" Joey thought he would have his own welcoming committee when he got there. "Well Monica is with the wedding planner, Phoebe and Mike are at his parents. Ross and Rachel had some pre wedding luncheon they had to attend." Chandler tried to explain. "So you just have me, and the kids are with their grandparents. Trust me this wedding is a war zone." Chandler was so glad to be away from it. Plus he remembered his bet, he would take the five hundred dollars and spend it on something really great for Monica.

"You bet him what?" Monica said as she sat talking to Ross. Following the luncheon , the happy couple ran into Monica at the coffee house. "I bet him he couldn't make any sarcastic comments about this being my third wedding, saying another name, or being sober.If he does, he owes me five hundred dollars. " Ross thought he was so smart, but then again Monica was the most competitive person he knew, even worse than himself and competitiveness was a Geller trait.

"I will bet you he can do it, and I will bet you a thousand dollars." Monica was nothing if she wasn't shrewd. Rachel scooted over . "I want some of that action too. I know Chandler, and I know as sure as I am sitting here , he will screw up. I have got a thousand that says that Ross will win." Rachel laid her checkbook on the table.

"You're on ." screamed Monica. "I am going to win." Rachel scooted back over and whispered in her fiancee's ear, "Break him baby." She said coyly. "I don't think I am going to have to." Ross had a few ideas .

"That was Chandler, he has Joey and his new girlfriend with him." She said as she put away the cell. "I told him we were here and to come on over. They are coming from the airport."

Rachel cooed into Ross ear. "You still haven't told me where our honeymoon was going to be? How I am supposed to pack if I don't know where we are going." Ross had made Rachel make one promise if he went through with this elaborate wedding, he would be the one to arrange a honeymoon. He assured her that she would love it.

"So where are you taking her?" Monica asked as Rachel got up to go to the bathroom. "I am not going to say , so everyone will be surprised." Monica mumbled. "As long as it isn't Greece." Ross turned to her and said . "And that is why , dear sister, your husband is so going to lose, with little cracks like that." Monica knew she had to do something when he arrived, she couldn't lose .

Joey ran in the coffee house. "Hey New York , I 'm back." Gunther looked up and smiled. He always did like Joey. He liked all the guys even Ross, it was just that Gunther had such deep feelings for Rachel and he always had felt that he would make the perfect boyfriend for her. But he saw how Ross made her laugh and always made sure she was taken care of. Gunther was happy because his Rachel was happy. "Hey Joey , welcome back." He drew up a latte and handed it to him. "On the house, for old time's sake." Joey took a sip . "Gunther this is my girlfriend Alex." Gunther looked at her and then he smiled.This wasn't anything unsual for Joey because he was always with beautiful women. So Gunther just said "Hi."

"Over here Joe, " said Ross from the couch. Joey ran over and threw his arms around his other best friend. "Hey it's the groom. Are you getting nervous ?" Chandler was biting his tongue at this point. It was almost as if Joey was waiting for the Chandler comeback. "Of course he is , all grooms are nervous before the big day. I personally ran away on mine." Joey looked at Chandler as if he was a different person. "Hey buddy, are you feeling alright?" Joey put his hand on Chandler's forehead and he immediately smacked it away. "I'm fine." He said with a smile. Joey knew something was up ,he just didn't know what yet.

"Hey everyone, this is Alex." Joey said as he put his arm around the blonde girl. "Alex , this is Monica, Chandler's wife." That is Ross, who is getting married, and this is my dear friend and the bride, Rachel." Rachel got up and hugged her. She had felt a certain warmness for this woman if she could capture the wandering heart of Joey Tribbiani.

"I am so glad that you came with Joey to share in this wonderful day." Rachel gushed. "Plus we are going to have so much fun." She giggled .

"Hey buddy, this is going to be so great, best buds and best men. Just like London." Joey smiled as he put his arm around his two best friends. "Yeah Chandler, just like when I got married to Emily. Rachel gave him a dirty look. "No mentioning ex girlfriends or ex wives." Ross gave her a look that said "I know what I ' m doing." They could use the extra five hundred on their honeymoon. "I mean the second time I got married." Chandler could see where this was going. "You mean when I made love to my beautiful wife for the first time?" he leaned over and kissed Monica. Monica smiled an evil smile at Rachel. This was now a war between the two couples.


	4. The bachelor and bachelorette parties

Monica came over and kissed Chandler while they were getting ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Monica was wearing a burgundy blouse with a pair of velveteen capris and boots. Chandler had on a blue sweater and pair of khakis. "That was so sweet." She cooed as she put in a pair of chandelier earrings. They were perfect with her long brunette hair. "What do you mean honey?" he asked . "When you said that London was where you first made love to your beautiful wife." Chandler said. "I knew what he was trying to do , and I am stronger than that. He thinks he can break me." Chandler said snidely. "I'll show that egotistical dinosaur loving jerk." Monica wrapped her arms around her husband. "That's right you will win because you are on Team Monica and Team Monica always wins." She kissed him on the cheek. Chandler ran his hand across her arm.

"He is so going to lose. " Ross laughed. "There is no way he will be able to not make a comment, tonight. " Rachel was puzzled. "And why is that? Cause we are going to the same place that you went with Chandler when Joey was fishing and I was with Emily in Vermont. Where he pictured those girls and you guys." Rachel grinned. "You mean girl on girl.?" "Yep and that is how my first marriage ended and Chandler won't be able to resist and then I will win and we will have fifteen hundred dollars to take with us on our honeymoon." He said as he lifted Rachel in the air. "I can't wait to see Monica's face when she loses." Rachel smiled. Rachel pulled the tank top over her head and then wrapped her skirt around her. She waddled in her bare feet to the closet and pulled out a pair of strappies. Ross combed his hair and then pulled on a purple shirt and his favorite tie. Rachel shook her head. "You are going out for your last night of freedom with the guys, not the dinosaur tie." Rachel said as she pulled it from around his neck. "But I thought you liked it." He whined. Rachel opened the closet and pulled out a solid color purple one. "This one is more classy. And my guy is very classy." She said with a sexy voice. "And smart?" he coaxed out of her . "Very smart and verry , very sexy." Rachel cooed. "Don't get too warn out from those strippers, cause I will be waiting at home Doctor Geller." Rachel looked at him with the sexiest stare as she licked her lips. Ross knew how tonight would end.

Alex tied her dress around her neck. She smiled when she saw it . It was one of Gina's . Ever since Joey and her became a couple, five months ago, Gina had become her best friend in the world. She even borrowed some clothes for this trip to California. "I like your friends. " she said as she looked at Joey. "Yeah they are the best."he smiled. "I hope this is alright tonight. The guys go out with the guys and the girls go out with the girls. Besides I don't know how you would feel about going to a strip club. I mean if you are alright with it," Joey started to get a little excited. "No this is a chance for me to bond with the girls, especially if we are going to be together. Joey couldn't believe how great Alex really was. "Besides this is Rachel's last hurrah and Ross' , and you haven't seen your buddies in such a long time." Joey pulled a brown sweater over his jeans. Alex wrapped her arms around Joey until she heard Monica yell from downstairs. "Alex come on, the night is young and there are clubs to go to." Alex gave Joey a quick kiss and ran downstairs. Joey made sure she was gone. He opened up his carry on bag and pulled out a small box. Then he smiled, it was time.

Phoebe joined the girls at the club as she sipped her club soda. Monica , Rachel , and Alex came in the door. "Hey what took you so long?" Phoebe said as she tried to lift herself from the chair. "Them coming from Westchester and they had to pick me up." Rachel said. "So girls I say we get some drinks and start celebrating." The four of them went to a table and Phoebe ordered a round of shots, for everyone but herself. "To Rachel, it finally happened. You are going to be married to your lobster." Phoebe sang out.

"To Rache, you finally got your doctor." Giggled Monica."Congrats sis." She came over and hugged her. The girls drank their shots. "So where are they going again?" Phoebe asked curiously. "To some strip club." Rachel answered . "I think it is the one we went to with Chandler."

Phoebe got excited. "With the hot girls." She squealed. "Yeah let's see hot girls." Alex was anxious to fit in with these women. "You guys this is Ross' night with his buddies, I don't think they need us showing up." Rachel said sweetly. "Darn we miss all the fun." Phoebe sat back down and finished her drink. "Another virgin margarita." She cursed.

The lights shown down on the dark stage. The club was filled with men who didn't want to be seen and men who didn't want to go home. Men who would pay strangers to gyrate for them and then go home to try to satisfy their wives. At the edge of the stage , sat four men, who were helping their friend say goodbye to his final days as a bachelor. The cave woman shimmied in her skins and then she crawled on Ross ' lap. Ross had already had quite a few beers and some shots , so he was feeling no pain. The other guys were all cheering as the cave woman stripper bumped and grinded on Ross' lap. Then he started to giggle. "She is hot , but she isn't as hot as my Rach. I miss her." He pouted. "I miss Mon." Joey couldn't believe his ears. This was supposed to be a guys night and this group were all missing their wives and girlfriends. He hated to admit it , but things had changed. Ross saw Chandler looking at the girl in the cheerleading out fit shake her pom poms and twirl. He knew he could get him now. "Hey Chandler, she's hot isn't she?" Ross asked. "yep," Chandler agreed as he took a swig of his beer. "You know who would be really hot with her?" Ross said to him. "Don't you think it would hot if her and my sister would get together? I mean a little girl on girl action." He giggled. "I think she would be hotter with Rachel. You know?" Chandler had a feeling. "You mean lesbian sex?" Chandler asked innocently. "Yeah lesbians?" Ross tried to drive his point home as he waited for him to say, you mean like you married. Chandler was too smart. "Yeah that might be nice." Ross looked at him with a defiant look and Chandler smirked. "Nice try Geller." Ross just turned to him and put his fists together. Joey came over and handed out a shot glass to his two buddies. "To Friends and buddies." He said as the three of them drank down a shot. Mike was now drunk as well. He put his arm around the three of them, "I love you guys." He said as he swerved while he was standing. Joey was standing and he started to dance with the fighter pilot . She tore off her jacket revealing a silver lame bra and then that came off. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Ross said to Chandler. "Right let's go home and have sex with our incredibly hot women.'

Rachel got in the door and her cell phone went off. "Hello?" she asked ominously. "Oh no." her hand went to her mouth. "Jill is in St. Moritz in the hospital with a broken leg? She can't make the ceremony." Rachel was puzzled what to do. She had five hundred guests at the Plaza and was careful to have enough bridesmaids to have enough escorts for. Ross came in soon after and he fell upon Rachel as it was obvious he was drunk. "Come on baby, I have looked at hot strippers all night, and all I could do was think about you." Ross said as he started to move his lips down the side of her body. Rachel couldn't deal with this crisis. "Not now, we have a problem." She said as she moved away from him. When she moved , Ross was propped up against her and then when she moved , he fell over onto the floor. "Hey." He moaned. "Ross , Jill is in the hospital with a broken leg. She won't be able to make the wedding." Rachel started to cry. "It's already starting, the bad luck. Where am I going to find another bridesmaid two days before the wedding?"


	5. Wedding Preparations

"And she can't make the ceremony." Rachel moaned to Monica. "My mother went on and on about how she wanted my sisters in , and

now Jill can't do it." Monica had called Phoebe when she heard that Jill was now stuck in Europe. "It was going to be so perfect, you would be with Chandler, and you would be with Mike, and Joey would be with Jill and Amy would be with Ben, now it is uneven again. Alex didn't know these people that well, but felt that she should speak up.

"Rachel, I know this isn't my place or anything, but if you need someone to take Jill's place, I could do it." She said unsure. Rachel ran over and gave her a great big hug. "Oh my God Alex that would be soo great, if you wouldn't mind, I mean I am going to have to call the dress lady and get one for you." Alex had the warmest feeling. "Rachel, it would make me so happy to be part of my Joey's best friends special day. You two mean so much to him." Rachel thought secretly of the special bond she once shared with this man and it made her happy that he had quite possibly found the right one. They broke their hug . "Okay people, we're back on track. We've got a wedding to pull together. " Monica said as the girls gathered their purses.

The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch. Everyone smiled as the planner was trying to work with the tiny tots. Ben now had to walk his step aunt Amy down the aisle , but as Joey escorted Alex she looked over into his dark eyes , he had something on his mind. Joey could only gaze at her beauty. Following the rehearsal, the wedding party gathered at Javu for the rehearsal dinner and then off to the Plaza. By tradition , the girls slept in one suite and the guys in another.

Children it was more fun to be children

Life would go on as it happened

Run through the day don't look behind

Over wink of an eye and its over

What a surprise to discover

We were people ourselves , what kind of people did we want to be

No answer ever came from me

I couldn't sleep at all last night,

Rachel laid as she counted the bumps on the ceiling. How was she expected to sleep ? For the past year and half , she had laid in bed with the same man. She had gotten used to the way her body felt next to his. The hum of the air purifier now lulled her to sleep. What was once a nuisance to help with his sinuses, was now a comfort . It reminded her of him. Now just as their friends did when they got married, the two of them were forced apart for traditions sake. Rachel walked over to the other little bed in the room. Emma's little eyes were tightly shut. She smiled as she looked down at her little girl. She wanted to give her everything she had, she could now give her something that she herself had lacked., a mother and father who loved each other very much. Emma snored as her tiny hands clutched her stuffed giraffe. The three of them went to see Madagascar and Emma fell instantly in love with the silly giraffe Melman. The next day , Ross surprised her with her own stuffed Melman , that now replaced the dinosaurs and the fake Hugsy. Emma was finally going to have a family.

Ross couldn't sleep either. He stood up and stretched in the lounge pants and NYU t shirt . He looked at the travel clock. No he couldn't fit anymore shampoos or lotions in his suitcase. He decided to put on his slippers and go for a walk in the hall. He tiptoed past the bodies on the couch and the other beds. Joey had some sick look on his face as he slept and Chandler slept next to him with his arm over him. The whole thing reminded him of the nap that he took with Joey. He opened the door and silently shut it. He was pleasantly surprised as he noticed the figure walking down the hall.

"Rach?' he said as he walked toward her. Rachel turned around with a smile on her face. He immediately found his way to her lips. "Oh I missed you in bed tonight." She said as she broke away. Crazy Monica was liable to find them together. "Me too . " he smiled. "Stupid tradition anyway." He mumbled.

"You do realize if Monica finds us together , she is going to kill us." Laughed Rachel. Her laugh was the sound that whole religions were based on. For a sound that was that sweet couldn't be nothing but pure joy. "Besides isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony?" Rachel asked as she moved her fingers across his face.

"I think we have had all the bad luck we can have." Ross said. Then a little voice in his head said."Hey isn't that what you said before you married Emily?" Ross just took her hand and led her to the elevator of the hotel. He wanted to cherish these moments before the chaos of their wedding day. He just wanted to be with her and only her. They rode the elevator to the rooftop garden where they ran out like two young kids. Her robe was blowing with the wind and then her blondish hair was covering her face. With his hands, he brushed it away and then began to kiss her again. The winter snow was chilling both of them as the cold wind blew through causing her to wrap her flimsy robe even tighter as he shivered. He was cold, but her love was the one thing that warmed his frozen body.

"Ross, it's freezing." She said as she shivered. "You don't have to say it again." He made a hasty retreat through the doors of the skytop bar . They looked down at their attire and the bartender walked over. He was quite used to this from the hotel guests.

"Two glasses of white wine." Ross said as he began to pull out his wallet realizing he didn't have it with him. "I am sorry, I don't have my credit card in my pajamas." He laughed. The bartender just smiled and said sign here. Ross picked up a pen and the drinks were charged to his room. He handed Rachel a glass. "To us, the best is yet to come." He said as he clinked it to hers. "Guess we'll be doing a lot of that tomorrow." She said. "Did you ever think we would get this far?" Rachel asked

"A long time ago , I remember saying that we would. But you got scared and then we had a fight. If I remember , it was the first time I said I love you to you." Ross said tenderly as he put his hand through her hair.

"You said we would have a boy and a girl and live in Scarsdale because they had good schools." Giggled Rachel.

"Well we have a little girl, guess we'll have to work on that little boy." Ross bent over and started to kiss her. Rachel smiled. "Not tonight we won't ." Ross looked at his watch. "Do you realize in five hours we are getting married? I think we need to get some sleep." He helped her off the chair and then put his arm around her and walked her back to the elevator. The two of them looked at each other and then kissed one last time.

"Good night ," she whispered as she blew him a parting kiss. He could only stand there with the most loving look as she walked into her room. He couldn't believe that the girl he had dreamed of since forever was soon going to be his. He opened his door and laughed at the sight of Chandler curled up to Joey , then he went into his own room and pulled the covers around him. He did need some rest.

The morning sun glistened on the snow capped buildings and pushed its way through to slowly wake Rachel Green. She picked up the covers and then crawled out of bed. Emma and everyone was already up and eating breakfast. "Good morning sleepy head." Called Monica as she came from the bathroom. "I let you sleep , but I think you need to be getting ready." Emma stood with her hands over her head as she reached up. "Mommy." She smiled. Rachel picked her up, "Today is the day that Daddy marries Mommy." She walked to the table where an envelope sat with very recognizable scrawl. Rachel picked it up and opened it.

February 14, 2006

My darling Rachel,

Even with all my published papers, I have never had to write something as important as this . I awoke this morning and realized to day my dream was coming true, today we would become one. No more dates , or obstacles or breaks.

You already know I have loved you forever. Even when you didn't even know I was alive, I was in love with you. It is just then , I was in love with your beauty. I never really knew the real Rachel until we were reunited that day you came in to start a new life. That Rachel was even more beautiful , because she learned to be her own woman. I have watched you grow from a spoiled , little daddy's girl to a competent mother and executive. You have been my friend, you have been my lover, but most of all you have made me a better man because of it.

As we continue on this road, there may be twists and turns, but do know this. I will always be with you and I will never leave you as rough as that road gets. For you are my love, my soulmate, and as Phoebe put it so long ago, my lobster. For the rest of my life , you will always have my love.

Happy Wedding Day , with all my love Ross

Rachel put the letter to her chest and then sighed. How could someone who had spent their whole life dedicated to science be so passionate? But that was one of the things that she loved about him , was his passion. His passion for life and his passion for his work. Monica couldn't help but have a few tears. "This is it. Time to be married." Monica hugged her as hard as she could. The two women had shared so much , and now Rachel could truly call Monica her sister. Rachel wiped her eyes. "I know I am going to cry.' She whispered. Phoebe and Alex came over and joined the hug . "That's what weddings are for." Phoebe smiled. Monica looked at her watch. "Okay ladies we all have hair appointments ,let's go." Rachel grabbed her veil and took off with the girls and Emma.

The bathroom in the men's suite was filled with activity as four men prepared for the wedding. "Look at this , I'm sweating." Ross said as he wiped his forehead. Chandler looked at him , he wanted to say it so bad , it had been four days. "You'll be fine." Chandler moaned. "I on the other hand , will be having a stroke, but you'll be fine." He said with gritted teeth. "Why Chandler? You mean since I sweated so much when I married Carol?" Ross said vindictively. "It could be all over. All you have to do is make one crack. Then you can say whatever you want." Chandler sat on the couch and pounded the table and then started to whine. Joey came over and put his arm around him. "You're breaking him man. Let it go." Joey yelled. "I am not going to let him ruin this most important day of my life with his wisecracks." Ross said loudly. Ben and Mike could only stand by and watch helplessly. "You guys are best friends, and more than that you are family." Joey said softly. "Now I came out here to be with my friends, my BEST friends and to share in my buddies joy, we shouldn't be fighting or competing." Chandler opened up his wallet. "Here it's your wedding present." He handed it to Ross . "Happy wedding." Ross opened up the envelope and saw there was a thousand dollars in it. He was so touched. "And as for the girls, it was a tie." Ross had an idea to fix his overly competitive sister."Not necessarily." He said smiling."How would you like to fix my sister of betting for good?" Chandler smiled."I like the way you think my friend."

The girls sat around the mirrors in the suite . Monica pulled out a small box. Rachel pulled out a small blue garter. "I remember you gave me one when I married Chandler , that you said you would have wore. I thought I should get you one." Rachel started to cry again."My make up .' she moaned as she wiped her eyes. "I am not going to have any by the time of the ceremony." Phoebe came forward and handed her a pair of earrings. "I know you love these , so I am letting you borrow them." She smiled. "Hey those are mine." Monica yelled."But you can use them." She sighed. Sandra stepped up next and put a string of pearls around her neck. "These were your grandmothers." Sandra kissed her on the neck and stepped away. "My dress is new, so that is everything." Alex walked over. "I am sorry I don't have anything for you." Rachel smiled. "That's okay, just the fact that Joey has found someone and you are here , is enough." Rachel remembered something in her bag. "Actually I also have something old," she ran to get it. She opened the small jewelry box and pulled out an antique cameo and pinned it to her dress. "Is that?" Monica said astounded. "Yep it's the pin Ross gave me when he went to China. The first time I knew he was in love with me." Rachel looked in the mirror as her friends looked on with smiling faces. "I am getting married." She whispered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sandra came in and smiled. "Rachel , there is someone here to see you." "Ross , so help me."Rachel gritted through her teeth. Her father was standing in front of her . "It's me , pumpkin." He said with tears in his voice. "Rachel , I swear you look more beautiful than you did when you were going to marry Barry." Rachel said sweetly. "That's because I wasn't in love with Barry. I am in love Daddy." She sniffed as she hugged him. "Thank you.' She smiled to him. At that moment , the wedding planner and photographer came in the door. "Okay people , it's go time." The photographer came in. "I want to get a few shots of the bridal party before the ceremony." Rachel put her arm around Monica and Phoebe immediately. "I want this one the most." Linking arms the three girls smiled for the photographer. Phoebe with her very pregnant stomach, Monica in her pink gown, and Rachel as the radiant bride.

The room was a sea of pink and white. A white chuppah covered with lilies and pink sweetheart roses sat at the front . The floor had a white runner down the center. In the back of the room was a string quartet, with a violin, a cello , and a viola. Carol wearing a pink suit walked Erica and Jack down the aisle . Erica was wearing a little pale pink dress with flowers in her hair and Jack was wearing a small tux like the men wore. Emma came next. She had on a long white taffeta dress with a tiny tiara with little rhinestones on it. She slowly walked along with her stepbrother holding her hand, he would reach in her basket and help her throw out the pink rose petals. Amy walked down the aisle next. She was in a strapless gown and carrying a bouquet of pink sweetheart roses. Alex was on the arm of Joey as he walked her proudly down the aisle. Mike pushed Phoebe along as she waddled down the aisle in her gown with her huge stomach. Next came Monica on the arm of Chandler. "I will be strong sweetie." He whispered as he walked her down. "Don't break now, we are almost home free." She whispered back to her. Ross and his parents started down the aisle next as he couldn't keep the tears from his own eyes. As they passed , the flashbulbs and the video cameras captured the whole thing. Suddenly the music came up and everyone rose up, the sun was shining through the back of the room. The glare came off the diamond tiara that sparkled on her head. She shone like an angel. Ross was turned around at the front, and then Chandler tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around , he saw her.

Rachel's face was covered by a thin, white veil that draped to the floor. Her face was plastered with a smile and she walked like none of this was real. She looked at the end of the aisle and there he stood, such a part of her history….then the words came back to her……

"I can't believe I ever thought of getting back with you….. Now I 've got closure…. I can't even stand the sight of you….oh and you are the father… you were worth the wait… the job is in paris…. I got off the plane….this is it…..

Rachel 's father turned to kiss her. Then she took her place beside her groom. He held out his hand and she immediately took it. "You have never looked this beautiful." He smiled . Ben took Emma to the couples side as well. Emma held her father's other hand.

"Today is a joyous day in God's eyes. Today we not only join together a couple, but we join together a family. Ross and Rachel were best friends first , then they fell in love, then they created this beautiful little girl. This love has had many chapters, it has gone through many trials , but as the book of Corinthians says there are three things that last , faith , hope and love , and the greatest of these is love. Ross had the faith that he would someday be with Rachel and hope is what kept this relationship alive, and as a result here is the testament of their love.

The rabbi started . "Who gives this woman to this man?" Leonard lifted his hand. "Her mother and I do." At this point , he kissed her and sat down. Next the cantor sang something in Hebrew as the two gazed at each other. There was no one else around , it was just them.

Then it came time for the vows. Ross cleared his throat. "I Ross Eustace Geller take thee Rachel Karen Green as my lawfully wedded wife , in sickness and health , for richer , for poorer, forsaking all others until death parts us." Rachel looked down shyly as he said all this. Then she stared into his brown eyes. Her eyes were misty and she had the shyest smile on her face.

Rachel turned to him and it was almost as if she was singing the words to him. The sweetest words he ever heard. Two other women had made these same promises, but there would never be a more beautiful sound than the vows he was hearing. "I Rachel Karen Green, take you Ross Eustace Geller to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others until death parts us. Ross had never looked at someone with so much love in his heart.

Next Rachel took the gold band from Monica's hand and held it up for the rabbi to bless. Rachel got the biggest shock of all when she saw her ring. She leaned over and whispered . "Isn't that the ring that Emily got?" She was surprised to see it , thinking that Emily never gave it back. He smiled. "This is a ring that my grandmother brought from the old country with only the clothes on her back. It is supposed to be given to the woman that a Geller man loves .I always knew that someday I would be giving it to you." He slid the ring on her finger and she looked down at it. With tears in her eyes, she looked at her husband to be and mouthed the words. "Could I be any more in love with you?"

"As much as Rachel and Ross have pledged their love today, I now pronounce them man and wife." The Rabbi said . Next he handed the chalice to Rachel and she sipped the wine from it and then Ross did the same. He had Chandler wrap the glass and then Joey hand it to him. Putting his foot down on it. It shattered. The whole room yelled "Matzetov." Ross leaned his head over and began to kiss Rachel passionately. Emma tugged on Ross' tuxedo and he leaned down. "Daddy?" she asked curiously. "Yes Emma?" he answered as he hated to interrupt his first kiss to his new wife. "Does this mean you are my daddy now?" Ross had to laugh . "Emma , I have always been your daddy. This just means that Mommy and Daddy will be together all the time and we will be a real family." Ross liked the sound of that. He was finally going to have his family.

The rabbi smiled and turned to the gathering. "Ladies and gentlemen , I would like to present to you for the first time , Dr and Mrs. Ross Geller." The happy couple turned around and Emma said happily"And me." Everyone laughed and then applauded.

I finally updated this one but there is still one chapter to go since this was my valentine's day story… and there is still some unfinished parts.

by the way the song lyrics are from the beautiful wedding song Because We Are In Love written by Richard Carpenter...for his sister's wedding


	6. Dr and Mrs Geller pt 1

Rachel had to pinch herself. Was this all really happening. She looked down at the ring on her finger and then looked to her side. Ross returned the glance and he smiled at her. "Yes, it's true. " he said . He caressed her hand and then he lifted his lips to it and kissed it. At that point the gang came over and started to give hugs and kisses to the happy couple.

"You guys are lobsters." Sang out Phoebe. "And it is all because of me." She announced proudly.

Monica with the tears of joy in her eyes, hugged her brother and his eyes were misty as well. "Well bro, you finally did it." She said smiling. "I only wish you the best , you deserve a little happiness." She went over to Rachel and grinned. "I always knew you liked him. "

"I never stopped loving you." Rachel said to Ross. "I may have ended things , but I never stopped loving you." "Thank you for believing in us." Ross said with a kiss.

"Will you two get a room?" Chandler said. He bent over to Ross and whispered in his ear. "All set." Ross nodded to him. "What are you two planning ?" Monica said. "Nothing dear," Chandler said nonchalantly .

"Okay now I want a picture of the bridal party. " the group all posed to gether on this the happiest day of the Friends lives. The day that Ross and Rachel were finally married. The most precious picture that the photographer took was one where the little tiny Miss Geller had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder while he looked at his beautiful bride. Rachel had it later framed and as a surprise , she had given it to Ross to put on his desk at work.

The band struck up the notes of Here Comes the Bride and then the emcee had the drummer play a drum roll…

"I guess that's us." Ross said as he took Rachel's hand and ran over to the front of the hall.

"Ladies and gentleman, Dr. and Mrs. Ross Geller." Rachel leaned over. "Do you have to use that title, I mean you are not a real doctor." She said.

"Hey I went to school as long as any medical doctor. And I have a paper saying I am a doctor. Besides , isn't that what you always wanted." He gave her a look. She leaned over and kissed him. "I got what I always wanted." She whispered.

"Okay you guys are married , you have kissed. Now can we eat." Whined Joey. Alex kissed him on the cheek. "That's my man." She smiled.

"First of all , the toasts." Ross said . "We'll start with Chandler." He said looking at his buddy who was ready to lose the bet in front of his wife. Chandler stood up and held his glass. He knew that before long , Monica would want to kill him. Taking a sip of water, he held his champagne flute.

"These are two great people and it is great to see them in love. I for one have seen this a long time coming and I just want to say Ross and Rachel , it is about time. " He stumbled and then made his trademark noise. "I can't do this . I can not make a nice toast to a man who was left by his lesbian wife, said another woman's name at the altar , and then got hammered in Vegas and married with ink stains on his face, made love on my wedding invitations , which resulted in the birth of his daughter." Chandler breathed a sigh of relief . Monica had the look of death in her eye. "You did not do that." She said with contempt.

Ross clutched up his fist and then socked Chandler in the chin. Like a theatre punch , but still effective.

"Maybe he was high." Jack said. Judy looked at him. "What I mean." He said .

"Dude." Joey said frightened.

Chandler got up and then walked over to Monica. She wanted to sock him again. Rachel wanted to hurt him as well. "Oh Ross. My wedding is ruined." She sobbed into her new husband's shoulder. "Bing I warned you." He said as he patted Rachel and then he started over to commence a fight with Chandler. The two of them started punching each other. Monica and Rachel were clutching each other. The two men stopped and then just started to laugh.

"What is so damned funny?" Monica said. The two guys embraced each other and got up off the floor. "You bet he wouldn't crack, and he did. We called it a tie two days ago. This was just a show for you girls." Ross laughed. Rachel did not think this was one bit funny. She actually walked away from him.

"Chandler Muriel Bing." Monica said threatingly.

"Get away from me , Ross. You ruined my wedding day, my one and only wedding day. The day I married the man I love." Rachel sobbed. Ross opened the envelope and showed her. "Here sweetie, one thousand dollars. It 's from Chandler and Monica and the kids." Rachel went and hugged Chandler and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Monica still looked at him. "You are not out of the woods yet, Bing."

After the toasts and the food, it came time for the first dance. Rachel had let Ross keep this a secret from her as well . She had wondered about what he would choose...as their song. They had so many. …Wicked Games , With or Without You … The Way You Look Tonight… Tupelo Honey… The Way we Were and for obvious reasons Viva Las Vegas….

The lights went down and the couple walked to the middle of the floor. The band was on a break…..so the emcee was now a deejay and he put on a cd…

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go …_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me…to change who I used to be ._

_A reason to start over new…_

_And the reason is you._

Rachel laid her head on Ross shoulder as the music played and she could feel his heart beating as now their two hearts were beating as one. He was softly singing to her … I 'm sorry that I hurt you…it's something I must live with everyday… She turned to him and then whispered in his ear. It may not matter now, but we were on a break." She looked up into his dark chocolate eyes and smiled the sweetest smile. "Gotcha." She whispered. He looked into her aqua eyes and then hugged her even tighter. "I love you Rachel Geller." And then in the same voice she told him that faithful night almost thirteen years ago when she had left her wedding to be independent. She whispered to him . "I knew."

This story is an update of a previous one… there is more wedding fun with Phoebe , and a special Jo Lex moment as well. Hope you are enjoying the lobster lovin….needed a break from the heavy drama of The One He Hurt. Oh and once again the song is from The Reason by Hoobestaank… played in the clip show the night of the finale. Can you believe we are going onto two years since the end of Friends.. Great people like us refuse to let it die. It has had such a profound influence on my own life and through it , I have reached for my dreams and found great new friends far away.


End file.
